<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Introduction and Info by Jroxs12pone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157934">Introduction and Info</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jroxs12pone/pseuds/Jroxs12pone'>Jroxs12pone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>N/A - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, account info, starter post</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jroxs12pone/pseuds/Jroxs12pone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short information about what I'll post and themes or subjects that can end up in the stuff that I post.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>n/a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Introduction and Info</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry that this is tedious, just trying to be thorough.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>┈ *•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ┈</p><p> </p><p>I'm Jroxs12pone but you can also call me Zoraka </p><p>I'm not that much of a writer. I'm pretty terrible at it, so please excuse the fact things that I will post will be cringy and hard to read. I don't have too much motivation to get better with it, as it's mainly a way for me to just get ideas down for stuff I might want to draw since comics are too time-consuming to make.</p><p>On this account, I will post writings (occasionally with art) of characters from other fandoms and sometimes of Original characters.<br/>I’m apart of many Fandoms, most of which are cartoon series, and games. Pretty much, most of what I write is Fanfics of characters from fandoms I'm in. Although I do have a lot of OCs, I eventually plan to get more writing done, and those might be posted here as well.<br/><br/>My top fandoms I'm apart of are, My little pony, Pokemon, Invader Zim, Undertale/Deltarune, Fnaf. (I'm in way more, but these are just some of them)</p><p>♪ ━━━━━━━ ♡ ━━━━━━━ ♪</p><p><br/>~⚠ Stuff that will be in my writings ⚠~</p><p>⚠ Stuff I write about will involve a lot of LGBT+ (Homosexuality, Transgender, Polygamy, etc).</p><p>⚠ Mature subjects will come up such as Racism, Abuse, Rape, etc. Just to Clarify I Do NOT approve of these things but they will be apart of some stories.<br/>(no rape scenes will be directly written)</p><p>⚠ Blood, Gore, and Death will be reoccurring in things that I write. (and other just really sad stuff, heavy angst, etc)</p><p>⚠ I will not be writing Explicit NSFW content (like sex scenes) Mostly out of not being able to write that sort stuff properly. But there will be NSFW themes, suggestive stuff, just no written out sex scenes. </p><p> </p><p>I will of course tag things appropriately and add extra Trigger Warnings at the beginning of things though. Just doing all this to have a center point of what will occur with my writing. I'm used to starter posts like this cause it gets me mentally</p><p>♪ ━━━━━━━ ♡ ━━━━━━━ ♪</p><p> </p><p>❥ My Tumblr ~ <a href="https://jroxs12pone-pegamom.tumblr.com/">Jroxs12pone</a><br/>❥ My Wattpad ~ <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/jroxs12pone">Jroxs12pone</a><br/>❥ My Youtube ~ <a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzMw0Opxm3gCVLOrg-JC93Q?view_as=subscriber">Jroxs12pone</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>